zarbifandomcom-20200214-history
Davros Old
Davros Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race Davros had fought against the 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th Doctors. Davros comes from the Planet of Skaro. He Created a Race Called The Daleks. He used the Words Kaleds and switched them to Daleks. Davros is Part Dalek and Part Kaled. Davros faced the 4th Doctor Twice. Then First Time he Created the Daleks and The Doctor was on Skaro. One of Davros's Scientists Helped the Doctor but he was Killed by one of Davros's Daleks. Later on some of Davros's Workers Betrayed him and Davros's Helper told Davros about them so Davros Gave them a Choice either Join Him or Not. Only about 3 Scientists joined him and so Davros Ordered his Daleks to Exterminate them who didn't Join him and then they did. The Thals Blew Up Davros's Base but only the Top not where Davros was the Bottom. In the End the Daleks had turned on Davros so they Killed his Helper and Scientists and then Him. In the end The Doctor Blew Up the Base and The Daleks but they still Survived. When Davros Returned the Doctor found him on the Daleks home Planet of Skaro which was in an Old Dalek Base. He was switched off but then he was Alive again. Davros told The Doctor how he survived that his Life Support System saved him. He Still had Daleks who were Looking for him. When they Caught Davros and when The Doctor and Friends Escaped Davros put Bombs on his Daleks and they went to the Other Base but The Doctor got to Davros and Blew Up The Daleks. Then Davros was taken to a Space Jail to Stand for Trial after everything he had done. Years Later he returned with The 5th Doctor. Commander Lytton and The Daleks were trying to Rescue him and they did. Davros got a Labratory and took over a Engineer, Scientist, 2 Soldiers and 2 Daleks. The Dalek Supreme said Davros had betrayed them so he Sent 2 Daleks to Kill him. But Davros let a Small Dalek Armour Killing Bomb Loose and the 2 Daleks Died but Davros had very strong Armour went as well but he lived. Davros Escaped just in the Nick of Time in an Escaped Pod. Then Years Later he returned facing The 6th Doctor. Davros was called The Great Heela and he had Workers Working for him in a Building. Davros Controlled Everything and he had New Daleks Imperial Tranquil Repose Daleks and some Glass Daleks. he was Growing them from the People of that Planet and even in The Food the Workers were Eating. But Davros Killed a Assassin's Friend but Davros's Hand was Shot off and he was taken away by some of his Old Daleks for Trial Against them. He Escaped Once More Before his Lair was Destroyed. Then One Last Time he was Orbiting Earth with his New Battle Fleet the Imperial Daleks which he was facing The 7th Doctor. He Sent a Squad of them to recover the Hand of Omega which by then The Renegade Daleks had and then they were found by the Imperial Daleks after Landing in the School Playground. Then a Special Weapons Dalek Blasted 2 Enormous Doors into Pieces and also the Renegade Daleks. The Renegade Daleks Leader Escaped but they were all dead. Davros then got The Hand of Omega onto his Ship and The Doctor said don't Release the Hand. But Davros didn't listen to him so he released it to Skaro to bring back all Dead Daleks. Instead in Blew Up the Planet of Skaro and Davros the Emperor Escaped Just in the Nick of Time again in an Escape Pod Back into the Greatest war Ever the Time War. He has appeared in Season 12: Genesis of the Daleks. Season 17: Destiny of the Daleks Season 21: Resurrection of the Daleks. Season 22: Revelation of the Daleks. Season 25: Remembrance of the Daleks.